Enamorarse no es solo para mujeres
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Un amigo pidió que colocara esta muestra de su corazón, espero no me regañen pero quiero entender que pasa en la vida del varón cristiano y sus propias contradicciones…ciao, Dio te benedica. En este caso lo llamare, James: Sé que seré un cobarde para los hombres… pero seré un valiente por la persona que me ha amado más que a nada, Dios.


_**Enamorarse no es solo para Mujeres:**_

Un amigo pidió que colocara esta muestra de su corazón, espero no me regañen pero quiero entender que pasa en la vida del varón cristiano y sus propias contradicciones…ciao, Dio te benedica.

En este caso lo llamare, James:

* * *

Las mujeres son un jardín lleno de sus mas preciosas emociones y cada una de ellas hace parte de su corazón y de todo su ser, haciéndolas encantadoras a nuestros ojos y mente.

Es difícil entender sus sentimientos y pensar que nosotros también los tenemos, nos hace llenarnos de enojo al pensar que somos débiles por tal motivo de reconocerlo ¿Qué es lo que nos molesta al escucharlo? ¿Que tenemos debilidades y sentimientos? ¿Que nos falta el coraje como a ellas para aceptarlo?

Es difícil reconocerlo, es difícil ver estos sentimientos cuando no vez esperanza por ninguna parte en este mundo, para serles sincero entregar el corazón.

Frenamos la dirección de ese tema con muchas otras cosas más y nos decidimos a negarlo como el resto de los mortales ¿Es tan difícil aprender de nuestra historia universal? ¿Acaso Alfonso VIII se negó a reconocer su sentimiento con respecto a una judía y lo incorrecto de sus creencias?

Puede que aun veamos a cleopatra, una soñadora por la paz engañada por Claudio o a este que sucumbió ante sus encantos por conquistar Egipto. pero no pensamos en que ambos reconocieron lo que sentían uno por el otro, sino que vivimos en la trascendental culpabilidad y lucha de poder entre ambos géneros, pero sobre todo en la desobediencia hecha en el paraíso de Dios, y que la culpa es de ambos.

¡Ambos, tomaron la decisión!

Y aun es más difícil aceptar que en parte la negativa de que Dios existe, sea por el mismo temor en los corazones de cada uno de los hombres (generalizando entre ambos géneros) porque se encuentre alguien más sobre nosotros con la magnitud de su perfección y superioridad en todas sus cualidades.

Aun así… ¡No es de cobardes, sino de valientes!

Un poema, una canción, una dedicatoria de perdón, arrepentirse, reconocer con humildad que fallo y que debo aprender de ello, eso y más de mil palabras, sueños e ilusiones, e incluso segundos para dedicar a Dios.

Una vez leí: "_De nuestra agonía saldrá fruto abundante, la vida brota de la muerte_" (1)

No es más, ni menos que no lo entendamos. Para que un imperio creciera debía tener un sucesor, y eso pasa después de que fallece el emperador; si en la historia podemos ver ese cambio, podemos también aprender que al renunciar a nuestra vida común y corriente a Cristo, todo nuestro mundo cambiara para algo nuevo en lo que encontraras mas deleite en toda tu vida que cuando estabas en la monotonía de tu vida.

Dios tiene grandes expectativas para nosotros y no se detendrá hasta que nuestra dirección sea la que el quiere. La historia del hombre puede verse cubierta por las sombras del dolor, la miseria, las guerras en general del sufrimiento, en grandes filosofías, pinturas y civilizaciones. Cada una de ellas así como nuestras vidas han sido dadas a la luz por las tormentas y sombras del tormento, la desesperación y la tristeza.

Dejar de lado todo lo que conocemos es aun mas difícil, pero al momento que entregas todo lo que eres puede que salgan tus dudas, temores, lagrimas de alegrías, sueños e ilusiones con el musitar de nuestros labios en un par de palabras pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia turbando cada sentido de nuestro cuerpo albergándolo de una inmensa paz al solo decir: _Te…amo._

Aun en la soledad, podemos ver cuánto nos puede afectar una confesión en los cambios naturales de nuestra vida, pero…sentirás una enorme paz a medida que pasa el tiempo veras las cosas de otra forma, en los pequeños detalles encontraras placer y felicidad sin condiciones que iluminan millones de formas de vida a mi alrededor obedeciendo sin palabras la voluntad del verdadero amor de la vida y que allí es donde una confesión sincera, llena de ti, sin repeticiones puede hacerte cambiar tu corazón y rechazaras sin más a lo que no te ayuda a crecer ese esperanzador sentimiento, como lo es el amor de esta relación eterna y sin condiciones.


End file.
